


leaping through the sky

by smarky



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: “I missed you,” Lee stretched out his arms, as if to encompass the stars, “this much, kitty.”





	leaping through the sky

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for this prompt at the wrestling kink meme: https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=572839

 

The Arena Mexico was emptying behind Hiromu, people streaming out with laughter and bright faces as they tucked in their clothes and threw out uneaten food. It had been a wonderful show, a display Hiromu couldn't wait to experience again and again every time he left. 

 

And the one who shone the most, as usual… the one Hiromu, and all the fans, had really come to see… was waiting for Hiromu in his dusty locker room, wrist tape still wrapped as if he was a present just for Hiromu. 

 

Hiromu knew exactly where to go to find Dragon Lee. He was still using the same room after all these years. Rush had told him so. No matter how things might change between Rush and Lee in the ring, Rush was always looking out for Lee’s heart. 

 

As soon as Hiromu saw Lee, he felt like his heart was growing, expanding past his chest and out of his body, it was pounding so hard. Lee didn’t see him at first. That was okay. It just added to the surprise of Hiromu’s arrival, that he had worked so hard to create. 

 

Then Lee turned his head. Their eyes locked, and that same fantastic electricity tickled Hiromu’s skin, made his hair stand up in excitement. This was the man Hiromu loved, staring at him like he was the only person in the world. 

 

“Hiromu.” Lee looked incredulous, eyes widened comically. He shivered. Most of his skin was sweaty and bare, as he was still in his flimsy ring gear. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I’m here to see you. I couldn't stay away from you any longer.” Every millisecond that Hiromu had been on the plane, riding in the taxi, sleeping, eating, and watching Lee’s show, he had been waiting to see Lee. He almost couldn’t believe it was already happening.

 

“Oh.” Lee swallowed. He looked down and played with his wrist tape. “So just calling isn’t enough for you.” 

 

“No, it’s not.” Getting to call Lee whenever he wanted had been a big win, for sure. But it would never be enough. Hiromu loved Lee’s voice, but it could never compare to his physical presence. 

 

Lee got up and suddenly his arms were around Hiromu, hugging him, his head pressed against Hiromu’s shoulder. Hiromu hugged back, basking in Lee’s warmth and the deliberate pressure of his body. 

 

“It’s not enough for me either. I can’t believe I haven’t been with you for so long,” Lee said quietly. 

 

“Did you miss me?” Hiromu couldn’t resist asking. Lee let go of him, and then pulled Hiromu down to sit next to him on the bench. 

 

“I missed you,” Lee stretched out his arms, as if to encompass the stars, “this much, kitty.”

 

Hiromu smiled and let his hand curl over top of Lee’s. “I missed you the same way.” 

 

“I look forward to your texts all the time now,” Lee looked down, smile bittersweet. “You’re so thoughtful and kind to me. I can't believe I didn't see that before. I saw your passion, but I was too blinded by my anger to see the truth about you.”

 

Hiromu wanted to laugh and cry at once. He had thought so hard crafting those texts, though usually he went with his instincts, and he had even had Desperado look over some of them to make sure his Spanish made sense. And gradually, as the two of them communicated more and more, Lee has grown from affection for him to something close to understanding. 

 

“I don't mind. Just think well of me now. And don't keep me waiting any longer.”

 

“Waiting?” Hiromu leaned forward, and slid his legs over the bench one after the other until he was bracketing Lee in. Lee’s hands came around Hiromu's shoulders, light and tentative. “Oh, I know what you want.”

 

“Show me.”

 

 

 

After they had finished, they laid next to each other on the bench with entwined hands and talked some more. It was lazy, and sugary sweet—it felt like they had all the time in the world, now. 

 

“Do you know when you're going to be able to wrestle again? Take your time, of course. But I can barely wait to be in the ring with you again. The battle calls to me. I can hear it singing in my dreams.” Lee’s thumb rubbed rhythmic circles on Hiromu's hand. 

 

“Soon. I’m so close, I know it. When I decide I’m ready, you'll be the first to know.” Hiromu took a deep breath. “And as soon as possible after that, one of us needs to fly over so we can wrestle. We should promise to each other, that we'll do everything to make that happen.”

 

“I promise,” Lee whispered. “I love you, Hiromu.” Hiromu felt calm, like the anticipative dip in his gut right before the bell rang at the start of a match. His smile could outshine any sun. 

 

The future had never felt brighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i filled the prompt to the requester's liking, it was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> it isnt necessary to know, but this takes place during chapter two of pygmalion.


End file.
